cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
007 (009 vs. Devilman)
Great Britain (real name unknown) aka Cyborg 007, is a supporting character in the OVA crossover film Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. Appearance Britain has a completely bald head, dark and slender eyebrows, slightly slanted eyes, developing facial wrinkles on the sides of his mouth, and a hawk-like nose. Britain's character design and attributes could be seen as a hybrid of Marcus To's more realistic design from the graphic novel, his 2001 incarnation, his RE: incarnation, and his 1979 incarnation. Initially, Britain's 00 cyborg uniform is more in line with his classic incarnations, and appears in such a way in the abridged adaptation of the "Mythos Cyborgs" story opening the OVA (as well as some scenes of the cyborgs' first meeting in the opening sequence). Afterwards, Britain wears a red double-breasted military uniform that retains the gold buttons on the front and bright yellow scarf, but bears a high collar, larger padded shoulders, elbow pads, two belts around his waist (one being a gun holster that carries his Super Gun), a pair of black military boots with knee pads, and black seam-lines all over his uniform. When dressed as a civilian, Britain wears a light pink dress shirt, a red tie, and dark trousers similar to what he wore in the 2001 anime. Personality The true extent of Britain's personality is unknown, but like all of his incarnations, his personality is light-hearted and comedic. He often serves as comic relief for the 00 cyborgs. He still retains his alcoholism, as seen in the first OVA episode where he goes to a bar and gets completely wasted. In the second OVA episode, he expresses a mischievous side by acting like Francoise Arnoul (which earned him a slap from the real one). When the female demon Lilith put The Dolphin under a powerful illusion, Britain became completely entranced by a young and attractive woman, and had to be snapped out of it by Albert Heinrich. History Episode 1 It is assumed that the backstory of this incarnation of Britain follows that of his previous incarnations, particularly his backstory from Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. After he was taken by the sinister Black Ghost and converted into a 00 cyborg, he and his fellow 00 cyborgs, aided by Dr. Gilmore, rebelled and escaped their "creators". From there, it is implied that Britain and his friends took part in a series of adventures that closely followed the manga storyline, up until the Mythos Arc. During Joe's battle with the Greek cyborg Apollo at Magma Island, Britain and the other 00 cyborgs (sans Ivan Whisky) watched from the sidelines, too heavily injured to be of aid. Later, as the 00 cyborgs fled back home on The Dolphin, they looked back as Magma Island was destroyed by a volcanic eruption. At Dr. Gilmore's home, Britain and his friends are relaxing until Ivan wakes up from his sleep, his ESP detecting the presence of a "Devil". The male 00 cyborgs split up to search within the entire local area. Britain, however, ended up at a night club bar, where he ended up getting very drunk. Episode 2 TBA Episode 3 TBA Abilities Like all of his incarnations, Britain possesses the ability to transform into anything he wants by touching his belly button. In the second OVA episode, it is revealed he can perfectly mimic a person while shapeshifting, taking on their voice, appearance, and mannerisms. He was able to transform into a perfect copy of Francoise, despite her being a cyborg. In his brief profile, it is said that he can transform into anything but things such as filth and garbage. Like his RE: and graphic novel incarnations, Britain can use his own body as a weapon by altering his physiology. During the battle with Lilith, he was able wrap himself around multiple demons to the point of crushing them. And while the 00 cyborgs battled the High-Teen Numbers cyborgs, Britain was able to make his own body extremely elastic, capable of bouncing off anything, including John, whose cyborg body had impenetrable defenses. His body also proved to be extremely resilient in his rubbery state, as he was able to shield his 00 cyborg teammates from Seth's lightning attacks. Notes * In the opening sequence for the OVA, Britain is briefly seen in the process of transforming into a cat. This is a reference to the beginning of the original manga's Birth arc, where Black Ghost was testing out the 00 cyborgs' abilities. * In the third OVA episode, when he, Chang Changku, Geronimo, Jr., and Francoise Arnoul were imprisoned in ice by Abel, Britain tried using his Super Gun to shoot his way out, only for the gunfire to ricochet. This is a reference to the 2001 anime episode "The Birth", where the same thing happened to Pyunma after he and the 00 cyborgs fell into a trap by Black Ghost. * The young woman seen with Britain in episode 2 is meant to reference a character named Rieko Ogata, who appeared in the "Metamorphosis" one-shot chapter that served as spotlight for 007. In the story, Britain would shapeshift into a handsome young man to court the college-aged Rieko, who he had developed feelings for, and would wind up learning she had a congenital disease that was killing her and would be unable to reveal his true identity, instead keeping up the young man disguise to her death. Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Cyborgs Category:Male characters Category:Article stubs